


Breakfast Confessions

by HeartlessRockstarXIII



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessRockstarXIII/pseuds/HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko gets injured during a fight with the Reaper while exploring Tartarus. Feeling guilty about not warning the party sooner, Fuuka tries to do something nice for her senpai. Told from Fuuka's point of view. Beginnings of FuukaXAkihiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, HeartlessRockstarXIII here, with my first Persona fanfic! This came about as a result of talking with my younger brother. We were discussing Persona 3's Fuuka Yamagishi, and her tendency to say "Akihiko-Senpai is in trouble!" during battle. All it took was him saying, "What does she have a crush on him or something?" and the plot bunnies started hopping! So here is my lame attempt at some AkihikoxFuuka.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own PERSONA 3 or it's characters. I'm just playing in ATLUS's sandbox.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW~

* * *

"The guardian is on the next floor, be careful!"

"Thanks Fuuka." Came Minato-San's short reply.

I watch the group go into battle with another shadow and I prepare to give them any information I can aquire. The party tonight consists of Minato-San, Junpei-Kun and Akihiko-Senpai. Mitsuru-Senpai and Yukari-Chan have returned to the dorms for the evening, exhausted from battle. I'm still watching over them, but I begin to let my thoughts drift for a bit. Lately I've been thinking about my silver-haired senpai quite a bit. There's something about him that's... I don't really know how to put it, but it makes me think about him. Mitsuru-Senpai would probably know how to describe it better than myself, she's far better with words. Her speech to the student body on the first day of the term was evidence enough of that. Just as I begin to drift back to my thoughts of Akihiko-Senpai, I begin to sense an immensely strong presense on the floor with the others. I barely have enough time to warn them, before Death appears in their line of sight.

"Ah! It's Death!" I screamed.

"Where's the access point, Fuuka?" Minato-San asked in a calm tone. Sometimes I don't know how he stays so calm.

"It's down the next hallway to your right!"

"Thanks."

"Oh no! Akihiko-Senpai and Junpei-Kun have been caught by the Reaper! You have to go help them!"

"Tch."

With that, Minato-San joined the battle. Hopefully they'll be able to escape the Reaper. I keep an eye out for an opening for them to escape. Minato-San runs in and asks me to analyze the Reaper. He can't be seriously thinking of trying to fight it, can he!?

"Give me a second, I'll analyze the target."

I try as I might, but Lucia and I can't seem to get a read on it. I report as much to Minato-San and he says to keep an eye on their status while he looks for a way out. Just as I promise to him that I will, we all hear a hit connect.

"AH! Akihiko-Senpai is in trouble!" Oh no, why is the Reaper going after him! I watch in horror as the battle continues and Akihiko-Senpai is knocked unconcious. I am barely able to hear/see Minato-San give Junpei-Kun the order to help him get Senpai out of there through ears that feel like tunnels and my tear-blurred eyes.

"Fuuka, get your head in the game, where is the access point!?" Came Minato-San's voice throught the fog of my mind.

"Not too much further, at the end of this hallway! Are all of you alright!?" I inquire frantically.

"Yeah, Akihiko-Senpai should pull through. Minato and I are coming up to the transporter, so get ready to take us back!" Came Junpei-Kun's breathless reply.

I could hear both boys' heavy breaths ringing in my ears. They reached the transporter and I was able to bring them back to the ground floor just before the Reaper managed to catch them again. That horrid thing is certainly tenacious, I'll give it that. But right now, we need to get Senpai back to the dorms and have him treated. He needs his rest. As Minato-San and Junpei-Kun carry him back to the dorms with me following close behind, I can't help but feel like this is my fault. If only I had been watching them more closely...

* * *

We arrived at the dorm, and were greeted by the worried expressions of Mitsuru-Senpai and Yukari-Chan. After the dark hour lifted I had called them to inform them of what happened, and I was patinetly bracing myself for the tounge-lashing Mitsuru-Senpai would surely dish out when we arrived. That tounge-lashing never came, nor did the threat of her infamous executions. Senpai just quickly took charge of the situation, having the boys take Akihiko-Senpai to his room. Yukari-Chan and I asked if there was anything we could do, but Senpai said that we should just head to our rooms and try to get some sleep. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday, because I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight. Yukari-Chan must have sensed my tenseness and guilt as we climbed the steps, because she grabbed my arm gently and hugged me, saying that if I felt the need to talk, she was there for me. I thanked her for the offer and politely excused myself to my room to lie in bed and attempt sleeping.

The next morining, we got the news that Senpai had woken up. Minato-San and Junpei-Kun took turns watching over him through the night. A look of relife passed over everyone's faces as we heard the good news from Minato-San. We heard someone come down the steps and when we saw Akihiko-Senpai, we knew something was still very wrong with him. He had been beaten pretty badly, and was still extremely weak. Mitsuru-Senpai ordered him back to bed, to which he replied with a half-hearted 'Yes, Mother' earning a small chuckle from the group. He asked for a bowl of cereal with protein powder mixed in the milk, and we told him it would be up their shortly. His normally powerful figure trudged back up the steps like a kicked puppy, breaking my heart. I couldn't help the guilt wash over me again. Minato-San had voulentered to make breakfast for everyone and asked for my help. The others looked a little frightened, considering my lack of abilities in the cooking department, but Minato-San assured them that everything would be fine. We stayed in the kitchen area and the others headed over to plop on the couches and wait for food. Mitsuru-Senpai curled up on the sofa facing the wall with a book in her hands and Yukari and Junpei sat on the opposite couch opting to turn on the televison, kept low so as not to bother Senpai.  
Minato-San looked at me with an expression of compassion on his face. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled gently at me.

"Hey, Akihiko-Senpai will be alright. Why don't you make up his cereal and bring it to him? There's no possible way you could mess that up, and it will give you an excuse to talk to him." Minato-San winked as he spoke. Darn him and his perceptiveness...

"Ok. If you think it'll be alright... Thanks, Minato-San." I gave him a small smile.

"Good luck."

I walked over to the refrigerator and took out the milk. Then I went and got the cereal, bowl, and protien powder from the cabinets. I took a spoon out of the drawer and brought all of the items over to the counter to fix them up. Surprisingly enough, Minato-San was right. I was able to do that easily enough. I also added a glass of orange juice, with hopes that it would help his wounds heal.

* * *

I walked up the steps and towards Akihiko-Senpai's room, which Minato-San had told me was the second door on the left side of the second floor. I knocked, and the door opened to a white t-shirt and red loungepants wearing Akihiko-Senpai. I smiled and tried not to blush.

"Breakfast." I said, barely managing to keep a stutter out of my voice.

"Thank you, Fuuka." Senpai said in a cheerful tone. "Would you like to stay?"

"I... I... Sure Senpai. If you're up to it, that is." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. Oh goodness, I really fumbled all over that one.

Akihiko-Senpai chuckled as he patted the spot next to him on his bed. We sat with him leaning against the headboard, his legs streched across the bed and my back rigid and legs hanging to the side. This elicited another chuckle from him as he put a hand on my arm. I tensed and he smiled.

"It's okay, Fuuka. I don't bite. Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"T-thank you..." I gave a weak smile. I couldn't be calm with all the guilt of last night eating away at me.

"Is something bothering you, Fuuka? You're even quieter than usual..." Akihiko asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Oh, I suppose there's no hiding it from you is there... I'm sorry Senpai! If I had been paying more attention to what was going on, instead of getting wrapped up in my mind, I could have warned you about the Reaper and you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Oh Fuuka... Don't blame yourself... I should have been paying attention too! I was in the middle of a... heated discussion... with Junpei and Minato about something when the Reaper showed up. None of us were really paying attention either... I am curious though... Is something bothering you other than what you just told me? I'm here to talk if you want, although I'm sure you'd rather talk to Yukari, right?" Akihiko chuckled on the last sentance, his smile reassuing me that everything was going to be just fine. My face was still blazing, and now he wants to know what was distracting me. I decide to see if I can divert his attention, so that I won't have to hurt his feelings by saying I don't want to tell him.

"You first Senpai. What were you discussing with Junpei-Kun and Minato-San? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

"Haha, alright, I'll bite. Truth is, we were discussing if I had my eyes on anyone special. First they started guessing, and getting it wrong. Then I might have accidentally slipped that it was a girl from S.E.E.S. Then they started guessing again, and then the rest is history. We engaged the Reaper in battle and so forth and so on. Now it's your turn."

"I... Oh gosh this is silly... I was thinking about the guy I like... I can't help it though! He's from S.E.E.S. so I'm always around him!" I clasped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I just said. Akihiko-Senpai's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He gave me a look, and I knew I was going to have to spill the beans, but not before I found out who his crush was.

"Spill. Who is he?"

"You first Senpai."

"How about we say it together. On 3."

"1,"

"2,"

"3! It's you!" We both shouted in unison. I couldn't believe my ears! Did I hear Senpai right!?

"Well, this is a nice turn of events. So since that's out in the open, you have no excuse not to come closer and relax. So scoot over here." Akihiko-Senpai put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested against the headboard and put my feet up on his bed. Senpai leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, I just realized. You haven't eaten anything yet, have you?"

"Um, no I haven't yet. I made up your breakfast and headed straight up here." My stomach growled as if to punctuate the statement I just made. Senpai laughed a bit and then got up from where he was sitting.

"How bout we take a trip. I'm still a bit hungry myself so, if you wanna, we can go out to eat, my treat. What do you say?"

"But what about your wounds, Senpai. You shouldn't exhert yourself so much!"

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. How could I not if I have you with me." He smirked and grabbed my hand, gently pulling me up from the bed and hugging me. I let out a giggle and smiled brighter than I had in the past 12 hours.

"In that case, I'll let you get ready. I'll be waiting in the sitting area down the hall."

"See you in a few minutes. Think of where you'd like to go for lunch in the mean time."

"Alright."

* * *

I walked out of Senpai's room and sat at the little table at the end of the hall. Yukari-Chan, who was headed back downstairs from our floor, gave me an inquisitive look and sat down across from me at the table.

"Spill. What were you doing in Akihiko-Senpai's room for so long? I thought you went to give him breakfast.

Or is that what you were doing~?" Her last sentence held a playful tone, and I caught exactly what she was implying. Believe it or not, Yukari-Chan has a dirty mind, she just doesn't let it show the way Junpei-Kun does.

"Yu-yukari-Chan!" I spluttered. "I wasn't doing anything like that! We were just talking. And now I'm waiting for him to get ready. He's taking me to lunch!"

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY! So he likes you back!?"

"Yes, it would appear that way." I said, delighted.

"That's exactly how it is. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a lunch date." Akihiko-Senpai came into the lobby dressed in his usual winter weekend attire, looking very handsome.

"Have fun~!" Yukari-Chan called after us. We just smiled back at her.

* * *

We wound up going to Hagakure Ramen, and then afterwards to a movie. By the time we arrived back at the dorm, word had spread about what was happening. Senpai just laughed when the guys mock teased him and my blush got worse under Yukari-Chan's smirk and Mitsuru-Senpai's slight smile. Akihiko-Senpai invited me back up to his room after dinner, and we stayed up and talked for a while. Eventually, it became quite late, and I excused myself back to my room. Akihiko-Senpai gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked me to my room. It was the perfect end to a wonderful day. Hopefully, there will be many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there it is. Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review. They make me smile! :)
> 
> HeartlessRockstarXIII signing off~


End file.
